Explicaciones
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Bellatrix se caracteriza por no contentarse con las explicaciones. Ni siquiera con las de Snape, sobre todo cuando él la ha dejado en ridículo. [Spoilers cap. 2 HBP] Oneshot. Lemon. [Bellatrix X Severus] [Narcisa X Severus implícito]


**Soy miembro del grupo Anti-Spoilers jeje. RUEGO a la gente que de verdad les gusta disfrutar los libros que no busquen spoilers. Las decepciones que sufrí con el libro 4 y 5 las ha compensado este libro, que entre la originalidad de teorías, secretos que se desvelan y relaciones entre el pasado y el presente, alcanza casi la genialidad del tercero. Me ha gustado un montón, como se va desvelando todo (y este sí que me lo leí sin un maldito spoiler). Es simplemente genial. Disfrute un montón el libro también en parte por eso, porque era a la aventura. Recomiendo a todos que aunque sepan algún spoiler que no busquen más, e intenten leerlo en inglés si saben o busquen traducciones. Es muy bueno el libro, me gustó muxisimo. Advertencias: Spoilers solo del xapi 2 de HBP. Habiendo leído solo ese os enteraréis de todo y no revelaré nada más. Lemon. Bellatrix-Snape Snape-Narcisa implícito. **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Cualquier cosa que reconozcáis pertenece a JK –me sale el dinero por las orejas- Rowling. Este xapi le pertenece desgraciadamente también a ella T.T (k injusto... con lo que me gusta buaaaaaaa)**

**N/A. Os cuento brevemente la situación... jiji. Son las 4 y media de la madrugada del 17, llevo sin dormir desde las 3 de la tarde del día 15, me retumba la cabeza pero no tengo sueño, y por último y más importante: ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE OBSESIONADA CON ESTE XAPI. Exacto, me he leído ya el sexto (sí, sin dormir, lo que se llama literalmente de un tirón xD), y me encanta. Lo he leído, releído, traducido a español para una web, y me ha encantado la forma en que Sevie ha dominado a Bellita en la conve, dejándola para el arrastre en ocasiones... Normalmente me duele (vale, me ha dolido, como si fuese yo... creo que voy a cortar esa lengua tan afilada a Snape jum), pero es tan buena la conve (con Cissy por ahí merodeando también, que tiene un xapi 6 espectacular por su parte también), que la ADORO. Con todas las letras y en mayúsculas. Llevo tiempo queriendo hacer un fic en serio de esta pareja, desde que hice el de Confiesa... ahora tengo por fin la oportunidad. Espero que os guste.**

**¡Beshitos a todos, y disfrutad de la lectura los que vayan a leerse el sexto!**

**Joanne**

**PD: En las conves veréis que por no dar spoilers de xapis más adelantados, hay cosas que quedan sin explicar, y quedan como muy secretas: el efecto de romper el Voto Inquebrantable, qué hace perfecto a Snape para cumplir la misión de Draco... esas cosas las descubriréis si leéis el libro. Yo he preferido no decir nada más.**

**EXPLICACIONES**

Hacía frío. Una niebla que calaba la ropa rodeaba a las dos figuras que caminaban por las calles, saliendo del deprimente poblado en dirección a la orilla del río. No podían desaparecerse en medio de una población muggle; lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era tener al Ministerio ahí porque alguien las viese. Hubiesen estado en serios problemas entonces.

Bellatrix vio como su hermana se cerraba la capa con las pálidas manos, intentando mantener el calor. Caminaba varios pasos por delante de ella.

Esto era una locura. No tenía que haber dejado que viniese.

Se frotó la mano una vez más, pudiendo ver aún en la oscuridad la quemadura que le había provocado el hechizo de Narcisa. Al parecer estaba histérica, entre lo de Lucius y Draco... ¡La había atacado a ella, a su propia hermana!

- Al final te has salido con la tuya –susurró Bellatrix, escondiendo su mano herida, dejando que la manga de la túnica negra, que le venía grande, la cubriese.

Narcisa disminuyó el paso hasta que se detuvo. Se volvió, y Bella pudo ver su rostro hermoso, pero demacrado por el sufrimiento, medio oculto por la capucha. Sufría por su familia... Lo que se podía llegar a ver. Su hermana no conocía lo que era el sufrimiento, no tenía ni la más remota idea. No como ella, que había pasado tantos años en Azkaban por su Señor, que había sufrido su ira después del fracaso de lo del Ministerio... Sus mejillas enrojecieron por la furia y la vergüenza, recordando las palabras de Snape. ¡Otro que tampoco sabía nada!

- Es mi único hijo.

- Da igual. Podía haber sido traición, Cissy. ¿Sabes lo que nos hubiese hecho el Señor Oscuro si llega a enterarse?

- A ti no te habría hecho nada.

- Que sea su favorita no me salva de su ira, te lo recuerdo. Me habría castigado por no haberte impedido ir.

Narcisa se calló, imponiendo un profundo silencio entre las dos. Se escuchaba a lo lejos el murmullo del río al recorrer su cauce, y Bellatrix aguzó el oído para asegurarse de que no había nadie más, observando atenta los alrededores.

- ¿Buscas más Aurores? –preguntó burlona Narcisa, girándose para empezar a andar de nuevo-. ¡Eres una desconfiada!

- Por eso sigo viva –replicó Bellatrix con acidez. No hermana no entendía nada.

- El Señor Oscuro cree en él.

Nuevo silencio.

- Pues yo no. Ya nos traicionó una vez y...

- ¡Ha contestado a todas tus malditas preguntas sin dudar, Bella! Admítelo de una vez, está de nuestro lado. No es ningún traidor. Ha accedido a ayudar a Draco. ¡Ha hecho el Voto Inquebrantable! –gritó Narcisa, perdiendo de nuevo completamente los nervios, las lágrimas asomando de nuevo a sus ojos azules, ya enrojecidos-. Ya sabes lo que eso significa.

- ¡Déjame en paz! Claro que sé lo que significa el Voto, sé lo que le pasará como no lo cumpla.

- Pero sigues sin confiar en él.

- ¿Y qué?

- Estás poniendo en duda lo que piensa el Señor Oscuro, Bellatrix.

La mujer de pelo negro apretó los dientes, furiosa. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Era un presentimiento. No podía ni quería confiar en Snape, igual que no lo hacía en Lucius, aunque eso no se lo diría a Narcisa, sabiendo el espectáculo que podía montar. Ya les habían traicionado una vez, habían dado la espalda a su Señor... y los traidores pueden recaer.

- Le odias, porque te deja en ridículo.

- No vuelvas a repetir eso –masculló Bellatrix, dejando caer la capucha. Su pelo negro quedó liberado, y algunos mechones le rozaron el rostro, agitados por el viento. Sus ojos grises centelleaban, peligrosos.

Narcisa la miró, sin decir una palabra más durante unos segundos.

- Me voy a casa. Tú haz lo que quieras –anunció, sacando su varita y desapareciendo con un suave _pop_.

Bellatrix se quedó mirando durante unos instantes el lugar donde había desaparecido su hermana. Estúpida, cómo había podido atreverse a insinuar que... A veces le daban ganas de matarla allí mismo. Seguía siendo la misma caprichosa e insoportable que era de pequeña.

Se quedó inmóvil, pensando qué hacer a continuación. Podía volver al escondite que su Señor le había preparado junto a Rodolphus, podía volver al cuartel general... Miró al cielo, completamente encapotado por las nubes.

¿Ridículo?

Bellatrix apretó los puños, sintiendo que un nuevo arrebato de furia la invadía. Iba a enseñar a ese idiota quién dejaba en ridículo a quién.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, alejándose del río y volviendo a internarse de nuevo en el pueblo. A lo lejos de nuevo se veía esa chimenea, amenazadora su sola presencia. Bellatrix la ignoró, concentrándose en el camino. Antes había estado siguiendo a Narcisa, y no se había preocupado demasiado en fijarse por dónde iban. Después de seguir un callejón equivocado y tener que dar la vuelta, encontró el que quería: el pequeño cartel que anunciaba _Spinner's End _estaba oxidado, y prácticamente las letras no se leían.

La verdad es que no le extrañaba, si tenía en cuenta el estado de las casas de ladrillo. Medio derruidas todas, sucias las paredes e inhabitadas muchas de ellas. Era un pueblo casi en ruinas. No podía creerse que hubiese aún gente viviendo ahí. Aún podía creerse menos que _ella_, voluntariamente, se estuviese internando por segunda vez en ese pueblo Muggle.

No podía caer más bajo, pero tenía que hablar con él y dejarle un par de cosas claras.

Haciendo una mueca, apartó la mirada de un mendigo que había apoyado contra la pared de una de las casas, y siguió andando a buen paso. Al final la que buscaba apareció ante ella, iluminado el interior.

Se paró delante de la casa, intentando sin éxito calmarse un poco. Sangre fría, eso era lo importante. Sacó la varita y abrió la puerta de golpe. Entró.

Snape fijó sus ojos en ella cuando apareció en el cuarto de estar, pero permaneció sentado en el orejero en el que le habían dejado cuando se fueron.

- ¿Me esperabas?

- Por supuesto –respondió con calma Snape, haciendo que Bellatrix perdiese su inicial confianza-. ¿Sino de verdad crees que la puerta se hubiese abierto tan fácilmente? Ahí tienes tu copa, como ves. Antes no la tocaste.

Bellatrix miró su copa, desconcertada. Al lado de ésta había otra, seguramente la de Snape. Le jodió admitir que era cierto que había estado esperándola, porque la copa de Narcisa había desaparecido mientras que la suya seguía ahí.

- Qué previsor –dijo, intentando sonreír con altivez, sentándose en el sillón, cogiendo la copa y llevándosela a los labios.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe de nuevo tu _agradable_ visita?

- Sigo sin creerte –soltó Bellatrix con seriedad, contemplando la expresión de Snape. Éste le devolvió la mirada, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa con sus labios finos.

- Si me crees o no, no me importa, Bellatrix. Yo sólo respondo ante el Señor Tenebroso, y no ante ti.

- Yo soy su... –empezó, sus manos crispadas alrededor del vaso.

- Nunca te conformas con las explicaciones. _Siempre_ quieres saber más –masculló Snape, sin apartar sus ojos oscuros de la mujer que tenía delante-. Ya te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir.

- Mentira. Aún tengo una pregunta más –dijo Bellatrix con voz suave, inclinándose hacia delante en actitud conspiradora-. ¿Qué te traes con Narcisa?

El rostro de Snape mostró un leve indicio de sorpresa, pero se esfumó enseguida, como si nunca hubiese existido. Volvía a ser tan impenetrable como siempre.

- ¿Con Narcisa? –repitió con calma-. No te entiendo.

- Creo que sí me entiendes... Has hecho el Voto Inquebrantable con ella, por algo que no solo no va a beneficiarte lo más mínimo, sino que además puede perjudicarte. Ambos sabemos qué ocurrirá si no cumples lo prometido –dijo Bellatrix, haciendo una breve pausa para mirar a Snape-. Quiero saber por qué, alguien como tú, que es capaz de dar la espalda a nuestro Señor para no ir a Azkaban y que prefiere quedarse por comodidad en Hogwarts, va a arriesgar el cuello por un adolescente.

El hombre se quedó callado, consciente de que las respuestas que había dado en su anterior conversación se estaban volviendo ahora contra él.

- Antes has estado muy solícito para contestar mis preguntas... Hazlo también ahora. ¿O es que no tienes respuesta para ésta? –se burló Bellatrix, enarcando las cejas con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Draco apoya a Voldemort, pero aún es débil. Puede convertirse en un buen mortífago con más entrenamiento... y para eso necesita vivir.

- Entiendo. Sólo estas velando porque el número de mortífagos no disminuya.

- Exacto.

- Es curioso... –añadió Bellatrix, ladeando la cabeza con picardía-. Y yo que pensaba que era porque estás enamorado de mi hermana.

Snape se tensó de inmediato, mirando fijamente a la mujer. Bebió un pequeño sorbo de vino, tal vez buscando relajarse.

- Te equivocas una vez más.

- Me vas a perdonar, pero creo que de nuevo no confío en ti –replicó Bellatrix con sorna-. Insisto en que estás enamorado de ella, en que con la esperanza de que se fije en ti has hecho el Voto Inquebrantable, y, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, engañarme y convencerme de que definitivamente estás de nuestro lado.

- Y lo estoy.

- Entonces dime por qué antes le dijiste a Narcisa que pensabas que los planes del Señor Tenebroso eran que al final llevases tú a cabo la misión de Draco, pues probablemente él iba a fallar. Si tanto confía en ti, Snape ¿por qué de entre todos sus mortífagos te ha elegido a ti?

- Si tienes envidia y querías ser tú sólo tenías que decirlo, y no montar todo este espectáculo.

- ¡No tengo envidia! –soltó Bellatrix, furiosa, poniendo en pie-. ¿Pero por qué a ti?

- Por mi posición.

- ¿No será que intenta ponerte a prueba?

- ¿A prueba? –se burló Snape-. Ya le he demostrado todo lo que tenía que demostrarle. He contestado a sus preguntas y confía en mí.

- No estés tan seguro. ¡Está claro que lo hace para asegurarse definitivamente de tu lealtad!

Snape se levantó, harto de Bellatrix y de sus insinuaciones. Se detuvo ante ella, señalándole la puerta con seriedad.

- ¡Ya te lo he explicado! Si vas a seguir por ahí, repitiéndote, te _ruego_ que salgas de esta casa. Estoy cansado de ti.

Bellatrix hizo una mueca, mordiéndose la lengua. Aún no pensaba irse... no tan pronto.

Snape se acercó a ella, y la sujetó por la barbilla, haciéndole alzar el rostro, obligándole a mirarlo. Ella no apartó sus ojos grises de él, desafiante.

- ¿Buscas impresionarla? –repitió la voz femenina, con suavidad, más cautelosa.

- A Narcisa no.

Tras estas secas palabras, Snape acortó la distancia que separaban sus labios de los de Bellatrix. Cogida por sorpresa, la mujer se dejó besar, respondiendo con ardor a las caricias que la lengua de Snape inflingía a su boca.

El hombre la rodeó, llevando sus manos a las caderas femeninas, palpándolas sobre la tela de la túnica negra. Bella arqueó la espalda, pegándose al cuerpo de Snape, consumida por un repentino deseo que no tenía ni idea de dónde venía.

Se obligó a separarse de él, jadeando, su pecho subiendo y bajando por lo extraño de la situación.

- ¿Con esto pretendes impresionarme? –susurró, intentando mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba.

- Ya lo he hecho.

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa? –preguntó con voz ronca, obligando a Bellatrix a pegarse más a él.

Alientos que se acarician, y lenguas que se rozan.

La mujer se dejó caer en el sillón, y no protestó cuando Snape se subió encima de ella. La hizo alzar la cabeza, y empezó a besarla en el cuello, sus manos recorriendo a ciegas su cuerpo para desnudarla.

Bellatrix dobló las rodillas, dejando ver el principio de unas piernas bien torneadas. Mientras una de sus manos rozaba su cuerpo, la otra mano de Snape le subía la túnica. Sentía la piel cálida de Bella, la suavidad de sus muslos y los escalofríos que recorrían a ésta por sus caricias.

Ascendió aún más, su mano por debajo de la túnica, deslizándose por el vientre de Bellatrix hasta llegar a sus pechos, desnudos.

Ella sujetó el antebrazo de Snape, como diciéndole que se dejase de contemplaciones. Llevó su manos hacia abajo, hasta que los dedos del hombre rozaron la ropa interior de Bella. Sin alargarse más se la quitó, desabrochándose el cinturón a continuación y desnudándose lo suficiente para hacer lo que llevaba queriendo hacer meses: tirársela.

Bellatrix buscó esos húmedos besos, agresivos, en los que no intervenía ningún sentimiento. Lascivia. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, obligándole a penetrarla. Gimió cuando le sintió dentro de él, cuando empezaron a moverse, acelerando el ritmo. Agarró la tela raída que cubría el sillón con fuerza cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, cuando él se dejó caer sobre ella habiendo terminado segundos después.

Sudorosos, jadeando, Bellatrix no se movió. Él aún no había salido de ella, y notaba su miembro, reconfortante y placentero, en su interior.

Le besó, jugueteando con su lengua, enamorándola. Envenenándola. La suya era de serpiente.

- Tengo que irme –susurró la mujer-. Apártate.

Severus obedeció, sin decir una palabra. Por supuesto, sabía que este episodio no cambiaría nada. Tampoco quería que cambiase. Se divertía riéndose de ella.

Bella se terminó de vestir bajo la atenta mirada del hombre. Se alisó la túnica con las manos, y se arregló el pelo, dejándoselo suelto. Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, se volvió a mirarlo.

- Se habrá enterado.

- Yo me ocupo de Colagusano –replicó Severus secamente-. No te preocupes por eso.

- Voy a casa de mi hermana.

- ¿Pretendes que vaya a verte?

- Es sólo para informarte que la diré que se ande con ojo, que vas tras ella...

- ¿Insistes con eso? No estoy enamorado de ella.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros. Obviamente insistía.

- Le recordaré que aún tiene un marido.

- Y tú también.

A las palabras de Severus, Bella lo miró fijamente.

- Y más vale que continúe en la ignorancia... Por tu seguridad sobre todo.

- ¿Y la tuya no?

Bellatrix rió, abriendo la puerta y subiéndose la capucha. Su rostro quedó oculto en las sombras, pero Snape aún pudo ver el brillo fanático que bailaba sus ojos grises.

- Yo siempre puedo decir que me has violado –dijo, con una sonrisa-. Hasta otra, Severus.

**N/A. Pensé que me quedaría más largo... xD Está claro que los dos van al grano. Creo que en verdad, en el libro tal vez sea importante la relación Cissy-Sevie, pero para nada creo que la existencia de un Bella-Sev. Es algo completamente imposible. Espero que os guste de todas formas ;-) Se me hace interesante esta pareja.**

**Leer este xapi me hizo un montón de gracia... a los que habéis leído todos mis fics de Bellatrix, seguramente reconocisteis ideas. Primero en EBDJ cuando Bellatrix hace explotar a un pajarito... y aquí mata al zorro. Lloraba de la risa XDDDD no pude evitarlo. Luego cuando dice que no confía en Snape, y que piensa que el Lord se equivoca (trocito de conve en LDP), y finalmente cuando habla de que si tuviese hijos los entregaría a la causa del Voldemort (Azkaban, ELDJ...). T.T me preocupo. Solo me faltaba haber copiado las palabras de JK, porque las ideas son calcadas. Pensar tan parecido a Bellita no puede ser weno xDDDDD Me consuela saber que por lo menos he estado llevando la idea original de Bellatrix bastante bien. Las ideas que tiene en mi fic son como las de este xapi... sólo que mi Bella es algo más salvaje xD Admito la derrota en este xapi de Bella solo porque Snape lo ha hecho muy bien y tiene una lengua peor que la de Bellita jejeje. En realidad es lógico que le gane... ¿no creéis? Sevie piensa mucho las cosas, mientras Bella es impulsiva y suelta lo primero que le viene a la cabeza, todo con tal de defender a Voldemort y la lealtad que siente por él. Esa es otra... en otro xapi más avanzado del libro, Dumbledore menciona que los mortífagos que se creen imprescindibles para Voldemort están equivocados, porque él nunca ha necesito a nadie –ni ha querido depender de nadie-. Esto me recuerda al xapi 10 de azkaban, cuando Sirius le dice que es una tonta idealista, que Voldemort al final no la necesitará, y que toda esa fidelidad no le servirá para nada entonces. Aigh... me encanta ver que mis ideas coinciden, en serio, me pongo contenta porque significa que la idea que tengo de ella va bien encaminada. Últimamente estaba poniendo a Bella como imbatible... por eso quería cambiarla en este fic, aprovechando la humillación a la que es sometida por Sevie en el xapi de JK.**

**Me obsesionó... soy friki xD Llevo días sin dejar de releer este xapi (ya van al menos 10). Es mi favorito con diferencia, perfecto de principio a fin. Me da igual que Snape deje mal a Bella más de una vez, porque lo hace con tanto estilo que merece la pena leer esas frases tan buenas. Bella reacciona a la perfección, tal como me la imagino, dudando pero sin terminar de confiar... Hay que levantar a JK un templo por este xapi, indudablemente.**

**Recomiendo a todos que, si os gusta esta pareja, leáis los fics de Salazar Lestrange. Primero el de "Amantes" y luego el de "El día después". Y también el de "porque todo tiene un principio" (bella-rody). Son buenísimos, de los mejores que he encontrado de Bellatrix, one-shots todos. ¡Espero que os gusten si os los leéis! A ella le dedico este xapi :) por darme esa sorpresita el otro día jeje.**

**Bxtos! Joanne**


End file.
